La novia de mi hijo
by MonCeliW
Summary: [Oneshot] Gabriel es el único que puede declarar que esa chica sea digna de ser la novia de Adrien ¿O no?


Gabriel caminó a lo largo del extenso comedor. La mesa estaba puesta como era debido, la vajilla estaba impecable, sin un rastro de imperfección y los cubiertos. Gabriel se detuvo frente a un cuchillo que estaba un poco inclinado, con calma, lo enderezó. Perfección.

Miró por doceava vez el reloj de su muñeca, todavía faltaba para que regrese. Gabriel salió del comedor para dirigirse al recibidor. Se paró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Buscó cada arruga, hilo suelto o mancha en su ropa. Nada de nada, sólo perfección.

Su asistente, Nathalie, se puso detrás de él y le dijo. -Ya vienen en camino- Gabriel reprimió el susto que le había provocado Nathalie. Tenía que serenarse antes de hablar, no podía mostrar el más pequeño rastro de debilidad. -Comprendo- Dijo como única respuesta. La asistente dio una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada. En cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta la novia de su hijo.

¿Qué clase de mujer sería la novia de su hijo? Gabriel trató de recordar todas las chicas con las que su hijo había tenido contacto en su vida. A su memoria sólo llegaba la imagen de la hija de Bourgeois. ¿Por qué le había permitido a su único hijo tratar a esa chica? "-No es tan mala persona una vez que la conoces-". No, no creía que su hijo saliera con esa chica o con alguien parecido a ella. Trató de pensar en la clase mujer que podría gustarle a su hijo. ¿Cuáles eran los gustos de su hijo? Gabriel imaginó a su hijo llegando de la mano con una mujer mayor sumamente desarrollada. No, definitivamente no. Si era clase de mujer pasaba él mismo se encargaría de deshacerse de ella. Después pensó en la ingenuidad de su hijo, lo inexperto que era leyendo las intenciones de las personas y lo fácil que era de engañar. ¿Y si la novia de su hijo era una chica convenenciera que sólo estaba con él por su dinero? La imagen de una joven empalagosa pidiéndole constantemente que le comprara cosas pasó por su imaginación. Nunca jamás permitiría que esa relación continuara.

Entre más lo pensaba, menos le agradaban las posibilidades. ¿Por qué no se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle a su hijo como juzgar a las personas? ¿Por qué no se había tomado la molestia de hablar con su hijo sobre los parámetros para escoger una pareja? En cualquier momento estaba por conocer a la joven que su hijo había conocido como su pareja y, por lo que había dado a entender, con quién deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Una declaración demasiado apresurada para un joven de su edad, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que él mismo había conocido a su esposa a esa misma edad.

"-¿Tú me vas a vestir?-" Preguntó con una sonrisa. No dijo nada más, sólo dejó que le tomaran las medidas y agradeció su ayuda con una reverencia. Tenía que hacer el vestuario para una película casera de un amigo. Él era un aspirante a diseñador, esa era una película de un aspirante a director y ella era una aspirante a actriz. Tenía que hacerla lucir como un ángel. ¿Cómo iba a superar la celestial belleza que ella misma irradiaba? Todavía era capaz de recordar como la había visto iluminada con era aura radiante de alegría y esa voz tan dulce que embriagaba su alma. ¿Podría volver a sentir algo como lo que había sentido en la flor de su juventud?

El sonido del motor de un vehículo apagándose afuera dio fin al bello recuerdo de Gabriel para retornar a sus varias preocupaciones. Era el momento definitivo. En ese preciso instante conocería a la chica que se había ganado el corazón de su hijo.

Su asistente abrió la puerta en el momento que cesó el ruido. Gabriel sintió todo ocurría en cámara lenta. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del exterior. Contra luz se fueron acercando dos siluetas que fueron adquiriendo nitidez hasta que fue capaz de distinguirlas. Era una pequeña de la misma edad de su hijo, quizá un poco menor. Agachaba la mirada con timidez, era claro que estaba avergonzada, se avergonzaba de mirar a su hijo, y por lo que veía también se avergonzaba de voltear a verlo a él. Parecía una buena chica, por el momento.

-B, buenos días, Señor Agreste- Dijo la muchacha con inseguridad. Claramente le faltaba confianza en sí misma, posiblemente era de origen humilde. Mientras no buscara elevar su estatus social por medio de su hijo. -Es un gusto conocerte, Señorita- -¿Eh?- La muchacha hizo un gesto de incomodidad y su hijo mostró una leve molestia en su expresión. -Ya la conoces, Papá, la has visto varias veces- Gabriel examinó con cuidado las facciones del rostro de la chica. Había algo en ella que le resultaba conocido, pero lo más seguro era que lo hubiera ignorado u olvidado al ser irrelevante. -Es Marinette, mi compañera de clase- Gabriel continuo sin dar una respuesta. -La chica que iba a ser de Ladybug- Permaneció en silencio. -La que ganó tu concurso de diseño- -Bordado a mano ¿Cierto?- Preguntó finalmente Gabriel a modo de respuesta. La chica asintió sin perder la vergüenza. Su hijo suspiró con decepción. Gabriel pasaba de las personas al punto de ignorarlas, pero si se trataba de un diseño prometedor recordaba hasta el último hilo. Le hubiera gustado que su padre la hubiera reconocido al instante, pero sabía que eso sería pedir demasiado. Por su parte, Gabriel se sentía un poco más inclinado a conocer a esa pequeña con talento.

-Señorita, Dupain Cheng, tengo entendido- -Dígame Marinette- Dijo la joven una sonrisa tierna. Hacía tiempo que no había visto una sonrisa que verdaderamente tierna. Con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente inclinadas sin alzarse desfigurando su rostro pero sin pasar desapercibida, y la curvatura de sus cejas mostraban sinceridad de intención. Si la chica era estaba fingiendo, lo hacía bastante bien. -Señorita Dupain Cheng me parece bien, si me lo permite- -De acuerdo- Aceptó la chica con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. La señorita Dupain Cheng daba indicios de parecer una buena chica, pero a pesar de eso, no debía bajar la guardia tan pronto.

Nathalie se acercó a los jóvenes y a su jefe para preguntar. -¿Desean pasar al comedor?- La Señorita Dupain Cheng se sobresaltó sin gritar al escuchar a la asistente del Señor Agreste. Era claro que la señorita no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trató. Clase madia, definitivamente. -Vamos, Marinette- Le indicó su hijo. -S, sí- Accedió la Señorita Dupain Cheng dejando unos momentos solos al Señor Agreste y a su asistente. -¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó Gabriel sin demora. -Ya había venido antes, siempre ha procurado al joven Adrien, lo he visto. Parece una buena muchacha, algo tímida, pero de buen corazón- Gabriel asintió ante el comentario de su asistente. Tal vez si la había visto antes, pero la había creído una más de sus fans y a él no le importaban las fans. Tal vez debió de haberse preocupado más de conocer a las fanáticas de su hijo. Con ese pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, Gabriel se dirigió al comedor junto a su invitada y su hijo.

La señorita Dupain Cheng veía con asombro y ansiedad los utensilios colocados sobre la mesa. -Son demasiado finos ¿No es demasiado?- Preguntó con discreción. -Seguro quería impresionarte- Dijo su hijo en el mismo tono de voz. -Bueno, creo que lo logró, ni siquiera sé para qué son tantas cucharas y tenedores- -Je, mira- Dijo su hijo acercándose por la espalda a la Señorita Dupain Cheng. La chica adquirió de inmediato una tonalidad visiblemente roja en su rostro y enfocó su vista en los utensilios de la mesa. Esa clase de sonrojo era imposible de fingir, pensó Gabriel mientras permanecía observando desde la puerta del comedor sin entrar. Independiente de las intenciones de la chica, era claro que ella tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia su hijo. Por ahora, empezaba a inclinarse un poco a favor de la chica.

La comida fue servida sin demora alguna. La Señorita Dupain Cheng miró con asombro cada uno de los platillos servidos frente a ella. -Mi hijo no me dijo que platillos eran de su agrado, por lo que me tome la molestia de escogerlos yo mismo- Dijo Gabriel con gentileza. La Señorita Dupain Cheng agachó la vista con un pequeño sonrojo retornando a sus mejillas. Ciertamente tenía un toque de ternura, genuina ternura. -Creo que es demasiado elegante, no debió tomarse esas molestias por mí, Señor Agreste- Dijo la chica aun conservando timidez en su tono de voz. -Creo que es casi tan elegante como la cena de Navidad, de verdad, no debió tomarse tantas molestias por mí- Era humildad genuina, no como había visto cientos de veces fingirla a la hija de Bourgeois o a alguna de las muchas modelos que habían intentado ocupar el lugar de su esposa. -Soy una persona perfeccionista, no te preocupes- La Señorita Dupain Cheng sonrió sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. -Creo que al contrario, debería preocuparme más, estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta- -Eres perfecta para mí- Comentó de inmediato su hijo. Él la veía maravillado, hace tiempo que no veía tal felicidad en el rostro de su hijo.

La Señorita Dupain Cheng comió con una visible vergüenza, trataba de tomar el tenedor correcto y se disculpaba si hacía algún tipo de ruido. Por un momento, Gabriel creyó que la Señorita Dupain Cheng se comería el plato para lavarse las manos, pero lo había usado correctamente. Lo que no se había perdido de vista eran las constantes miradas que se hacían su hijo y ella. Ciertamente ella no era perfecta, tenía pequeños problemas en expresar lo que deseaba decir y solía confundir la cuchara del postre con la del café, pero todas esas cosas se podían corregir con un poco de disciplina y práctica. Lo que no se podía cambiar era ese brillo en los ojos de su hijo. Esa mirada llena de alegría y deseo. "-¿Qué me miras? ¿Acaso te gusto?-" -Por supuesto- Respondió Gabriel olvidando dónde se encontraba. -Entonces vamos a mi cuarto- Dijo con entusiasmo su hijo. -¡Fantástico!- Exclamó la Señorita Dupain Cheng. -Sólo permíteme revisar si ya recogieron mi cuarto y regreso- Agregó el muchacho antes de levantarse de la mesa y dejar el comedor. La Señorita Dupain Cheng se dirigió a Gabriel. -No creí que los oiría tocar juntos-

Los pasos aprisa de de su hijo se escuchaban hasta el comedor demostrando el silencio que había en la mansión. Gabriel miró a la chica que miraba los platos sucios en un claro intento de desviar la mirada del señor Agreste. Algo que también era claro, era que se había llevado a cabo una conversación entre los muchachos que Gabriel ignoraba pero que involucraba tocar junto a su hijo. Gabriel no estaba seguro de la idea de tocar para una persona que acaba de conocer, pero no planeaba retractarse después de haber accedido. Su descuido no arruinaría su dignidad. "-Un día vas a morirte por culpa de tu dignidad-". A demás, también era su oportunidad de entrevistar en privado a la chica sin que pareciera un interrogatorio.

-Supongo que siempre soñaste salir con mi hijo- Dijo Gabriel rompiendo el incomodo silencio del comedor. -Ya que eres una de sus fans-. La Señorita Dupain Cheng miró con unos instantes confundida al Señor Agreste. Parecía que la voz del hombre había roto sus pensamientos. Cuándo al fin entendió lo que el Señor Agreste había dicho, la Señorita Dupain Cheng negó con una expresión más calmada. -Si he de ser honesta, Señor Agreste, cuando conocí a Adrien, no quería saber nada de él. Creía que era un chico engreído y arrogante a causa de un malentendido en clases- -Así que son compañeros de clase- Preguntó con leve asombro el Señor Agreste. La Señorita Dupain Cheng contuvo el comentario de que eso ya se lo habían dicho con una sonrisa. -S, sí. Después él intentó aclarar lo que había pasado y, y- El Señor Agreste se percató de que los ojos de la pequeña adquirían un brillo que resaltaba el color azul de sus ojos. -Tenía una sensibilidad y era gentil que, que fue cuando quede encantada de él. Después, al convivir con él, yo, creo que amo a su hijo, Señor Agreste- Gabriel quedó sin palabras ante la declaración de la Señorita Dupain Cheng. Cada palabra había sido dicha sin ningún rastro de duda y las mejillas enrojecidas sólo le habían dado un toque único e inalcanzable de pureza celestial. Sentía que frente a él estaba frente a una princesa china dando un decreto imperial.

-Así que engreído y arrogante- -Ahhh, ¡Lo siento!- Exclamó cabiéndose el rostro la Señorita Dupain Cheng. -Le juro que fue un malentendido, creí que me había hecho una broma, pero todo fue culpa de Chloe- La vergüenza de la joven era clara aunque no tuviera el nivel de observación del Señor Agreste. -Conozco a la Señorita Bourgeois, así está fuera de mi imaginación las posibles situaciones en que pudo haber puesto a mi hijo. Es muy susceptible a las malas influencias- La Señorita Dupain Cheng descubrió su rostro y volvió a negar con suavidad. -No creo que sea susceptible a más malas influencias, sólo que en aquel momento no sabía cómo convivir con las personas. Para saber tratar a las personas se necesita experiencia- Dijo la Señorita Dupain con una sonrisa. "-¿No tienes experiencia tratando con personas, cierto?-" -Tienes razón- Corroboró el Señor Agreste.

Los pasos apresurados de regreso se escucharon desde el interior del comedor. Gabriel pensó que tenía que hacer algo con el eco de su hogar. -Está listo, ya puedes subir- Dijo su hijo con agitación, se veía muy emocionado. Su hijo se quedó esperando alguna reacción. Finalmente el Gabriel se levantó de su lugar y dijo. -Adelántense ustedes, tengo que revisar algo y después iré con ustedes- Los dos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron con calma al cuarto de su hijo. Por un momento Gabriel pensó que no debía dejarlos solos en un cuarto, pero sentía que podía confiar en esa chica. Caminó a paso lento hasta su oficina, como siempre, vacía. Se dirigió hasta el retrato de su esposa y la miró. -¿Cómo la ves?- Preguntó como si estuviera frente a él. La mirada perdida de su esposa no lo veía a él, sólo veía a la nada. Ella siempre había sido buena juzgando a las personas, ella habría sabido si la Señorita Dupain Cheng era una buena chica para su hijo. -No puedo explicarlo, pero ella me recuerda un poco a ti- La imagen siguió inmutable. -O al menos hace que me acuerde de ti- Sin movimiento alguno. -Creo que nunca había a Adrien tan feliz- Gabriel creyó percibir una leve sonrisa y, aunque sabía que era su imaginación, el sintió que correspondía sus sentimientos.

-¿Engreído y arrogante?- -¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿Un bromista pésimo? ¿Un caso perdido de chico coqueto? ¿Un verdadero gato torpe?- -Podrías haber dicho que era tu alma gemela, tu aliado incondicional o lo guapo que crees que soy- -¿Ves lo que digo? Eres demasiado engreído, je- Gabriel escuchó la conversación sin estar seguro de ingresar en el cuarto de su hijo. Tal parecía que la Señorita Dupain Cheng no tenía ningún reparo en decirle su opinión a su hijo, a esa faceta de su hijo que no conocía. Sentía una extraña presión en su pecho. ¿Qué era esa preocupación que sentía? ¿Por qué no se animaba a entrar? -¿Cómo que tu padre se está tardando, no crees?- Escuchó la voz de la Señorita Dupain Cheng. -No, siempre es así, dice que tiene un pendiente y desaparece horas- Escuchó la voz de su hijo con un tono tedioso. -¿En serio?- -Creo que primero ocurre el ataque de un akuma antes que él regrese- Ese comentario de su hijo no era conveniente. -¿De verdad? En ese caso deberíamos estar al pendiente- -Ya estoy aquí- Se apresuró Gabriel a ingresar al cuarto.

El Señor Agreste se quedó petrificado ante la imagen frente a él. Los muchachos estaban en la ventana mientras entraban los rayos de crepúsculo matizándolos de un rojo prominente que remarcaba los rasgos inocentes de la pequeña Señorita Dupain Cheng. Sus rosadas mejillas se veían más rosadas, sus ojos azules parecían el mismo atardecer y su expresión de confusión mezclada con sorpresa lo devolvían a ese momento frente a esa chica que aspiraba a ser una actriz. -Papá- Dijo su hijo captando la atención de su padre. -¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo?- Gabriel se esforzó por mantener su apariencia habitual de calma y control. -Sólo tenía que hacer una llamada de negocios- -Gracias por acompañarnos, Papá- El Señor Agreste miró el rostro de su hijo. Esa expresión de felicidad y agradecimiento. -Nada es más importante-

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe de regreso?- La Señorita Duapin Cheng asintió. -Llevarme en carro y con chofer de por sí ya es demasiado, estaré bien- -Señorita Dupain Cheng- Dijo el Señor Agreste cuando antes de que se retirara. -Siéntase libre de venir a está mansión cuando lo desee, también es su hogar- La Señorita Dupain Cheng asintió en silencio. -Lo haré, gracias. Hasta la próxima- Dijo y se subió al coche para irse. Su hijo siguió con la vista el trayecto del vehículo hasta que se perdió de la vista. Después se hizo un rato de silencio. -Me parece una buena chica- Dijo Gabriel rompiendo el silencio. El chico miró con entusiasmo a su padre. -Sí, lo es-


End file.
